


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Im_So_Quacking_Emo



Series: The 20 Song Challenge [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy birthday to reader!, i wrote you a fic!, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_So_Quacking_Emo/pseuds/Im_So_Quacking_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil fall in love with each other a little more everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredOfBeingNice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredOfBeingNice/gifts).



> Happy birthday friend! I hope you enjoy your present! Sorry it's so far from your actual birthday, but I hope you enjoy none the less! The song this is based on is here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4

Dan fell a little more in love with Phil every day. There was just so much he could fall in love with. Phil was beautiful. His hair was always just right even when he suffered fringe gaps and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue you would ever see, they were so deep you could go swimming in them. His smile was bright enough to light up a room and the way his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth when he laughed was adorable. Most people would look strange doing that but Phil managed to make even the strangest of things look good. He was straight out adorable. Everything he wore was colourful and that just complimented him more. 

Phil was a literal sunshine. He was always bright and happy and even if he wasn't Dan was always there to cheer him up. Phil was kind. He was always happy to meet a fan and never once turned down a hug or a photo. He tried his hardest to make sure everyone felt loved and cared for and wanted no one to be sad. He kept the shadow of a smile Dan always had on his face from turning in the complete other direction. 

 

Phil fell a little more in love with Dan every day. Dan was everything he could fall in love with. He was gorgeous, to say the least. His hair was a beautiful shade of brown that matched perfectly to his chestnut coloured eyes. His smile was precious as he never smiled much but when he was especially happy you could see his dimple. It was especially noticeable when he laughed, Dan's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds you could ever hear. Even though he was always clad in all black, greys and whites, the clothes he wore complimented his body and and his personality. 

Dan was a sad type of person. He tried his hardest to keep a smile on his face, usually being able to do so. People were always concerned for Dan with his constant existential crisis' and rebloging sad things on Tumblr. He tried to keep his head up and smile more, which Phil was very happy about. Dan meant everything to him, he was his best friend after all. 

 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always feedback is appreciated!


End file.
